


Lost and Found

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Platonic Love, platonic yuriyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: Thunder storms. A Beauty and a disaster. Yuuri enjoyed the beauty, relaxing to he sound of the rain pouring down. Yurio dispised the disaster, ruunning through the rain searching."Yurio? What are you doing here?""Potya ran out into the rain and I can't find her!"





	Lost and Found

Thunder storms. A beauty and a disaster. They were nice, gave water, iluminated the sky. But they also destroy homes, seperate families, wreck roads. 

It was during one of these such storms which Yuuri found himself sitting at his house alone, Victor off for a few days for his qualifiers, reading a book curled up on the armchair. Yuuri was one of those people who enjoyed storms. He loved the sound of rain hitting the windows and the calm atmosphere it creates.

Well.... calm for some. There was a series of harsh knocks on the door, which startled Yuuri out of his quiet reading. When he failed to immediatly move to the door, whoever was out there decided to knock again, harder and faster than before, and without stopping.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yuuri grumbled, making his way over to the door, grumpy about having his reading interupted. e swung the door open, prepared to shout at whoever it was that was there without warning.

Yes, prepared he had been for any normal circumstance. But swinging the door open to find none other than Yurio standing there, soaking wet and with watery eyes, not just from rain, was not a normal circumstance and the harsh words died on his tongue.

"Yurio?" He stared at the teen in utter shock. "What are you doing here? And soaking wet? Is everything all right?"

Yurio seemed to almost snap something back, but he bit his tongue and shook his head instead, water spraying at Yuuri. "N-no, everything is not all right. I had opened the door to bring in Potya's bowl so I could give her dinner and- and Potya ran out into the rain and I can't find her!" Tears began to pour down his face, not for the first time if Yuuri were to guess. "I-I looked for an hour or two by myself bu-ut I don't know where she went and I don't know where to look any more! She doesn't usually run off like that!" He was sobbing heavily now, hands flying up to his face in a sad attempt to hide his tears.

At a bit of a loss for anything else to do, Yuuri reached out and pulled the soaking Russian into a tight hug and began rubbing small circles into his back.

"Yuri, it's okay." He spoke softly, afraid anything louder might make the situation worse. "I'm sure Potya is fine. She's probably hiding under a car, okay?" He felt a light nod against his shoulder. "Let's go inside and wait out the storm. Searching now will do nothing but get us both soaked and tired." Yurio pulled back a bit with another nod and a sniffle, allowing himself to be guided to the couch and sat down, Yuuri promising to be right back with some extra clothes and a towel.

When Yurio was dry and changed, he sat back down on the couch next to Yuuri, but stayed silent for a bit. Then; "Yuuri, how are you so sure she's safe?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. "What if she's hurt? Or worse?"

He felt Yuuri scoot closer and an arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him into the older skaters chest. He felt Yuuri take a few deep and calming breaths before he began to speak. "Because... When I was just a little older than you, the same thing happened with my dog, Vicchan."

Yurio let out a small snort. "Vicchan?"

It was Yuuri's turn for a little laughter. "Yes, Vicchan. He was a toy poodle, looked exactly like Makka but smaller. Anyway, there was a huge storm and he ran off. My sister stopped me before I could follow him out, telling me that he was such a smart boy and he could take care of himself. I still cried though, all night. I was terrified." He pulled back to look down at Yurio. "I'm guessing similar to how you felt when you got here."

A small blush spread across Yurio's cheeks and he ducked his head. "Yeah... I still am..." Yuuri pulled him closer.

"Understandable. But I've met Potya, she's a good cat. We'll look for her in the morning when the rain lets up, I promise." Yurio nodded along with the words. "For now, let's just watch a movie, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Yurio nodded, pulling back to let Yuuri get up and put a movie in, coming back to sit after grabbing a blanket off the armchair.

 _The Lion King_ played in the background as they cuddled together on the couch, mumbling comments about different parts until eventually Yurio stopped responding, having fallen asleep halfway through.

Moving would have disturbed the sleeping teen, so Yuuri stayed were he was long after the credits had rolled past. It wasn't the most comfortable position, with Yurio's head on his lap while his legs were crossed, but he refused to stretch his cramping legs.

He gazed at Yurio and smoothed his hair back from his face. He was so young, he had so much on his shoulders. So many expectations. He had won gold last year, and everyone expected him to do it again this year, even with Yuuri and Victor as his competitors. Heck, even _Yuuri_ was expecting to see Yurio standing above him, gold around his neck. He always looked really put together, in control of his emotions, and Yuuri did look up to that after having been so confused about his own emotions at that age.

But at times like this, with Yurio having broke down on his door step an then falling asleep in his lap, he seemed his own age. He seemed 16 again. Lost and looking for a place in the world, not quite understanding, not quite put together yet, and with so many expectations of others and of himself weighing him down. 

He looked so tired and young.

And it tore Yuuri apart.

At 16 most teenagers are ignoring their parents, sneaking off at ungodly hours of the night, partying every weekend and living life. And Yurio.... he would never have that. He took care of his family, he woke up at ungodly hours of the morning to train, and he ran out in the rain in the middle of the night to try and save his cat.

It was with these thoughts that Yuuri began nodding off as well, but he never quite fell asleep.

In the morning he blinked his eyes open at the sound of Makkachin howling. Yurio stirred in his lap and grumbled something about shutting that old dog up. Yuuri smiled softly and moved out from under Yurio and over to the sliding door in the kitchen to see what the usually actually pretty quiet dog was upset about.

The sight made him grin.

"Yurio! You may want to thank the stupid old dog!"

"Now why would I do that?" Came the mumble from the couch.

"Because he has found a friend."

It was a matter of seconds before Yurio was up and in the kitchen as well, peering hopefully around Makkachin to see none other than Potya sitting right outside the sliding glass door. 

"POTYA!" He rushed forward and opened the door, grabbing the fluffy cat before she was trampled as Makkachin ran outside to do his business.

Yuuri smiled as Yurio began to reprimand the cat for scaring him as he pulled the box of cereal off the fridge and made himself a bowl, leaving it out for Yurio when he finished scolding his pet.

After double checking that Makka was outside and all the doors were closed, Yurio set Potya down and made his own breakfast.

"Thank you." He said softly while washing his dishes. Yuuri turned to look at him.

"What for?"

Yurio dried his hands and faced the older skater. "For letting me stay here, and not letting me catch a cold in the rain." Yuuri opened his mouth to respond but Yurio cut him off. "And for leaving the cat food out to attract Potya."

An all knowing smirk. "You're most welcome."

"Now what do you plan to do with that other cat that came for the food?"

"What-?"

**Author's Note:**

> (editing bc I forgot the a/n whOOPS)
> 
> We've been having lots of storms if you couldn't tell :')) I've never had a pet run off during a storm but Yuuri is still right, they'll likely find some cover until the storm is over, then you can go looking for them ^^
> 
> Drop a comment or hmu on tumblr, @undadasea!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
